Simbólico
by Hizashii
Summary: Había cuatro cosas que identificaban su relación. No era un amor a primera vista, ni imprimación o amor eterno, pero suficiente para ambos. Reto.


******Título:** Simbólico.******  
Fandom:** Twilight/The Host.******  
Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.******  
Claim:** Kyle/Leah.******  
Rated: **T******  
Advertencias:** Probablemente no estén totalmente IC, pero Leah ha crecido y ha superado ciertas cosas. Los hice lo más acorde a sus personalidades que pude mientras estuvieran involucrados en esta situación.******  
Summary:** Había cuatro cosas que identificaban su relación. No era un amor a primera vista, ni imprimación o amor eterno, pero suficiente para ambos.**  
****Notas:** Participa en el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del foro lol. Tiene cuatro palabras clave.

* * *

**Simbólico.**

«Había cuatro cosas que identificaban su relación».

**» Bufanda.**

Suspiró, acomodándose la bufanda en el cuello antes de salir de la pequeña cafetería. Hacía un año que había decidido renunciar a ser parte de alguna manada y aún no lograba acostumbrarse a sentir frío y tener que abrigarse. Bufó un poco cuando notó que la bufanda salía volando por la horrible ventisca que azotaba en el invierno de Seattle; pensó en correr a rescatarla, pero no quería parecer una tonta damisela en apuros así que sólo se resignó a no volver a verla nunca más.

Caminó en dirección a su apartamento, que quedaba a tres cuadras de la cafetería y no iba a tomar un taxi si sólo debía recorrer esa distancia. Los tacones bajos repiqueteaban en el pavimento y unos gritos la aturdían, mataría a la «chica» que ese idiota escandaloso estaba llamando. Comenzó a tararear una melodía de pop que se le había quedado en la mente gracias a su compañera de trabajo, Lily, que la había estado cantando todas las mañanas e, inclusive, la colocaba en su ipod para que todos en el piso la escucharan.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, así que se volteó dispuesta a pegarle una patada si no lo conocía. La patada no ocurrió porque el hombre tenía su bufanda celeste en la mano y se la estaba tendiendo. Leah tomó la bufanda de entre los dedos del hombre y, como siempre le ocurría, no sintió nada que no fueran ganas de apartar la mano; suspiró y se enredó la bufanda en el cuello.

—Gracias —murmuró, deslizándose un mechón suelto hacia la oreja. Él sonrió, lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas formándose.

—Mi nombre es Kyle —afirmó, de la nada. Leah asintió, sabiendo que si seguía hablando iba a llegar tarde—. ¿El tuyo?

—Leah —respondió. No es como si fuera a volver a verlo y estaba demasiado cansada como para ser una total perra odiosa (aunque quería serlo, él le parecía un poco irritante), así que se decidió por actuar neutral.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. En ningún momento volteó a ver si él seguía allí.

**» Tatuaje.**

Leah nunca había sido buena en los juegos de adivinanzas, así que no le sorprendió mucho saber que se había equivocado al pensar que no volvería a verlo.

Era de mañana, Leah iba temprano al trabajo y decidió tomarse la taza de café con más calma de la acostumbrada. La campanilla de la puerta sonó, pero ella no levantó la vista de la revista que había encontrado en una de las mesas, sintió una voz conocida pedir un café con mucha azúcar y poca leche, pero no pudo identificarla con claridad.

Una mano en su hombro fue todo lo que necesitó para recordar de dónde se le hacía familiar la voz. Los dedos masculinos se posaron sobre su chaqueta de trabajo pero aún así podía sentir el calor de éstos sobre su piel.

—Leah —dijo él, ella pudo sentir la sonrisa en su voz, pero no volteó—. No esperaba verte de nuevo.

Sólo pudo verlo cuando se sentó en el asiento frente a ella. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo, cayéndole sobre los ojos, pero aún así no tanto, y sus ojos eran profundamente azules y brillaban con un brillo de picardía. No sabía si elegir tratarlo bien o ocupar la mordacidad que era su marca personal, pero terminó optando por algo relajado pero no amigable.

—Siendo sincera, yo tampoco lo esperaba —no sonrió, pero tampoco rodó los ojos. Se podía decir que eso era lo más agradable que podía ser con él a esas horas de la mañana y sin haberlo llegado a conocer mucho.

Cuando él tomó la taza de café para darle un sorbo, ella notó que tenía un pequeño tatuaje que decía «Bonne foi» y no pudo aguantar su curiosidad, así que le preguntó qué significaba.

—Significa «Buena fe», fueron las últimas palabras que dijo mi madre. Ella estaba estudiando francés y aprendía vocabulario cuando le dio un infarto —dijo, con voz muerta. Leah se sintió tonta por haber preguntado, pero él le regaló una sonrisa y le pidió que no sintiera mal.

Leah llegó al trabajo a tiempo, pero con la cabeza en las nubes. Kyle no era tan irritante como le había parecido la primera vez y, estaba segura, si volvía a verlo no tendría que pensarlo mucho para decidir ser amable con él.

**» Reloj.**

Era tarde y estaba exhausta, no sabía qué hora era y tenía que llegar a la reunión en la casa que su madre compartía con Charlie antes de las ocho o ella iba a matarla. Ellos se habían mudado a Seattle poco después que Leah, a Charlie le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en la ciudad y Sue quería un cambio de aires, así que les vino de maravilla.

Suspiró antes de acomodarse la chaqueta y tocarle el hombro al primer ser humano que se le cruzó en el camino. Resultó se un hombre, alto y de cabellos oscuros, musculoso; cuando él se volteó, ella habló.

—¿Me podría decir que hora es, por favor? —cerró los ojos, intentando contener la frustración de no poder llegar a su apartamento a descansar y, en cambio, tener que reunirse con el cargamento de parejas felices que asaltaban la casa el día de acción de gracias.

—Son las siete con cuatro minutos, Leah —contestó el hombre. Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió, una idea azotando su mente.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer a las ocho? —preguntó, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacía; él era el único hombre con el que había sido capaz de mantener una conversación normal en los últimos meses sin que intentara pasarse de listo o dijera alguna estupidez. Y, definitivamente, se ahorraría el mal trago de llegar sola una vez más. Kyle rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, la verdad no. Pero no era necesario que me buscaras por todo Seattle para preguntármelo —dijo él, la sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Leah lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho.

—Oh, calla —gruñó—. Es sólo que no quiero ir sola al «Mundo de parejitas felices y enamoradas», se lo hubiera pedido a cualquier tonto que hubiera visto en la calle.

—Me alegra haber sido ese tonto, entonces —murmuró y fijó la vista en su reloj—. Ya son las siete con once minutos, Leah.

—Oh, cierto. Acompáñame, que quiero ir a mi apartamento a cambiarme estas armas mortales y quitarme este traje de secretaria.

—No hacía falta inventar toda esta historia para meterme en tu cama, Leah —rió. Leah volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con más fuerza.

—He dicho que calles.

Esa noche la reunión no fue tan mala, no se la pasó mirando el reloj cada cinco segundos para ver si ya iba a acabarse y Kyle resultó ser muy buena compañía. Él le dio su teléfono esa noche y ella el suyo, quedaron de tomar un café, juntos, algún día.

**» Ventisca.**

Había pasado ya un año desde aquella noche, ellos se mantuvieron en contacto y ser hicieron grandes amigos. Él le contó muchas cosas de su vida, acerca de Jodi y su madre, acerca de sus sueños de ser escritor y su hermano; ella le contó de Sam, de su padre y de su madre, de Seth y de Jacob, le contó que había querido ser abogada pero le aburrió al igual que Periodismo. Continuaron tomando cafés y asistiendo a reuniones juntos, Kyle la ayudaba a no pasar el mal rato de ser la única solitaria en las reuniones de la que antes fue la manada y Leah lo acompañaba a las pomposas reuniones de trabajo donde todos eran muy aburridos como para permanecer despierto.

Ambos habían comenzado a sentir un cariño mutuo y, algunas veces, intentaban tocarse aunque no fuera necesario. Leah se recargaba en su hombro mientras él le contaba una historia y él le colocaba la mano en el hombro mientras ella le decía cómo había estado su día de trabajo. Se daban besos en la mejilla que cada vez eran más cercanos a los labios y Leah había comenzado a sonrojarse un poco en presencia de él, Kyle había dejado de bromear con insinuaciones sexuales porque le hacía pensar demasiado en qué ocurriría si fuera cierto.

Caía una nevada en Seattle y todas las bancas estaban cubiertas de nieve, además de la fuerte ventisca que amenazaba con despeinar las largas cabelleras de las mujeres. Kyle y Leah estaban sentados tomando café en el apartamento de ella, mirando por la ventana los copos de nieve caer. Él la miraba más a ella que a la ventana, siendo franco, estaba hermosa sin maquillaje y tomando pequeños tragos de su taza de porcelana (regalo de su madre, Sue, según ella había dicho poco antes).

Ella estaba nerviosa. Hacía frío y él estaba a su lado, podía sentir sus hombros rozarse involuntariamente con cada respiración y quería abrazarlo mientras le pedía que le diera calor. El café no parecía estar lo suficientemente caliente o, quizás, ella estaba demasiado fría. Él quería abrazarla y darle un beso en los labios, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que ella era difícil y nunca se perdonaría si la besara y ella lo abofeteara. Sería el fin de la amistad y todo al caño.

Las manos le temblaban tanto que se preguntaba cómo era que él no lo había notado. O, al menos, ella pensaba que Kyle no lo había notado hasta que sintió el aliento de él en su cuello y escuchó el suave susurro.

—¿Tienes frío? Estás temblando —había dicho. La taza cayó al suelo en un ruido que se escuchó por todo el lugar y ambos se arrodillaron para recoger los pedazos. La cercanía de Kyle la había desconcertado tanto que no pudo hacer que sus manos respondieran más y la taza cedió.

Levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y sus narices chocaron. Estaban demasiado cerca y tenían demasiadas ganas de besarse, desde hacía algún tiempo. Ni ella ni él sabían cuándo habían comenzado a cambiar las cosas pero ahora era irreversible, no había camino de regreso para ninguno de los dos.

Fue un «Creo que me estoy enamorando» bajo el aliento y un beso los que cerraron el capítulo de la amistad y abrieron uno nuevo. Afuera, la ventisca no había acabado y el ambiente estaba invernal; pero dentro, los labios devorándose eran más que suficientes para no volver a sentir frío nunca más.

No era un amor a primera vista ni los mejores amigos de toda la vida que se enamoraban, no era imprimación y, probablemente, tampoco amor eterno. Pero eso le parecía suficiente a ambos y no iban a renunciar con facilidad a esa felicidad que el destino (o, tal vez, ellos mismos) les había otorgado.


End file.
